El precio de un capricho
by ariadnamichelle
Summary: Bella no se sentía conforme con lo que al momento tenia en su vida, así que cuando su jefe le ofrece esos lujos que tanto desea ella acepta, sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se de cuenta de que eran solo caprichos y que nada de lo que quería la hizo sentir mejor? ¿Qué sucederá cuando se encuentre con Edward, al hombre que amo pero dejo por unos lujos mas?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_Amor date prisa no quiero que lleguemos tarde_- me grito Edward desde la sala de estar de nuestro apartamento

_Ya voy Edward_- Salí del cuarto con una sonrisa al verlo tan impaciente- _te saldrán canas si no dejas de estresarte por todo amor_- me puse de puntilla y le di un suave beso en los labios

_Te ves realmente hermosa_- dijo posando sus manos en mi cintura.

_Y tú todavía más_- dije mientras arreglaba su corbata_- listo, ahora vamos que si mal no recuerdo era usted señor Cullen, quien no quería retrasarse_- me voltee mientras lo escuchaba carcajearse y darme una pequeña nalgada.

Era el día de nuestra graduación de universidad, me graduaría de sistemas de oficina y Edward de leyes. Edward y yo llevábamos juntos desde la escuela superior y no nos habíamos separado desde entones. Nos conocíamos bien, fuimos amigos, cómplices, confidentes, novios, amantes, nos amábamos y lo deseábamos todo junto. La ceremonia de la graduación transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente. Estábamos todos extasiados, comenzaríamos una nueva etapa, y todos juntos.

Un año después

_Dios Alice estoy cansada de sufrir _- dije mientras salíamos de la tienda, sin nada

_Vamos Bella, no exageres ya verás que es cuestión de tiempo que tú y mi cuñadito podrán darse todos los lujos que deseen - _decía mientras me tomaba del brazo y emprendíamos nuestro camino. Alice, era la novia de Jasper, el gemelo fraterno de Edward, ella siempre veía lo bueno al final de todo.

_No Alice, estoy cansada de todo _- Grité- _de no poder tener lo que quiero, porque no dará para pagar las cuentas, ya ni salimos a cenar, si no es una cosa es la otra estoy cansada. _Alice me vio un poco enojada

_Bella, no seas injusta sabes que Edward se desvive por hacerte feliz, sabes que para él, igual que para Jaspes, es importante hacerse de un gran nombre por ellos mismo, sin la ayuda de sus padres. Además hablas como si tener un par de zapatos de última colección fuera más impor… ¡¿O por Dios ya no lo amas?!_

_¿Que? Claro que no, Alice! –Grité- es solo que a veces… - _me trague el sentimiento de culpa- _ sabes no me hagas caso, tienes razón tiempo al tiempo – ambas sonreímos y continuamos con nuestras caminata. _

Dios que culpable me sentía, yo amaba a Edward con mi vida pero a pesar de todo el amor que sentía anhelaba más, anhelaba todo eso que un mes atrás me ofrecían…

…

_Edward ya me voy al trabajo- _mientras recogía mi cartera y abrigo lo vi salir de la cocina con una sonrisa se acercó a mí y fue a besarme pero interrumpí su intención - _voy tarde Edward, mi jefe no me perdonara una tardanza_…

_Solo sería la primera amor, así que no veo porque tendría que llamar tu atención_ – me beso con amor- _paso por ti a la oficina y nos vamos juntos para casa de mis padres – _me tense un poco, pero inmediatamente me relaje no quería que notara que le mentiría

_Edward hoy salgo más tarde, mejor y nos encontramos en casa de tus padres, si?- _me miro un poco molesto.

_No, no Bella, siempre estás trabajando demás hace un mes que sales demasiado tarde de la oficina, tu jefe te explota y…-_

_Basta! lo hago porque necesitamos el dinero quiero poder salir, viajar comprarme ropa todo eso Edward, por lo tanto debo trabajar. _

Dios no podía con esto, como decirle que mis salidas tarde del trabajo no eran por trabajo, que pasaba el tiempo con mi jefe quien me había propuesto salir con él. Había comenzado a aceptar sus invitaciones hacía ya un mes, no me había acostado con él pero de igual forma le fallaba al amor de mi vida. Pero no me podía negar, con él tenía eso que quería, Lujos.

_No te hace falta nada Bella, tenemos un techo, comida y nos tenemos el uno al otro. Con el tiempo vendrá más – _tomo mis manos y las beso_- es más estoy esperando una buena noticia en el trabajo, todo va a estar bien amor. Te amo._

_Yo también te amo, nos encontramos en casa de tus padres – _dije con un nudo en la garganta, asintió resignado, lo bese y me fui.

Me encontraba de camino al despacho de mi jefe para cenar con él como venía haciendo estas últimas semanas. Entre sin tocar, ya no quedaba nadie en la oficinas solo nosotros.

_¿No cenaremos hoy? _– pregunte al no ver la cena como era costumbre ya- digo por mí no hay problema, puedo alcanzar a cenar con mi familia si….

_No, nada de eso- _dijo mi jefe, Jacob Black. Un hombre sumamente apuesto y extremadamente detallista_- quiero proponerte algo,_ _ven_- extendió su mano la cual tome, me miro fijo- _quiero que te vayas conmigo a Londres. No quiero que seas mi asistente quiero que vayas como mi pareja-_ oh eso si no me lo esperaba, me quede en silencio unos segundos- _¿Aceptas? Si lo haces salimos en dos horas al aeropuerto._

No sé qué me paso por la cabeza cuando de mis labios salió – _Si_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I

Un año y medio después

Estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa, pues hoy tendría mi cuarta entrevista de trabajo en un mes y esperaba que fuese la última. Estaba cansada de que me negaran puesto tras puesto. Me encontraba terminando de alistarme en mi apartamento, bueno si es que se le puede llamar así, era tan pequeño, la sala de estar tenía varias funciones como de recamara y comedor, tenía una pequeña cocina y un pequeño cuarto de baño. A pesar de eso me sentía bien en el, por qué lo tenía por mí misma, con mi poco presupuesto luego de regresar de Londres. Mi horrible experiencia en Londres.

_Flashback_

_Mamá estoy bien, lo prometo _- No, no lo estaba. Me sentía sola, vacía, totalmente miserable. Llevaba cinco meses en Londres, sintiéndome de la misma forma…

_Hija regresa, te ayudare en lo que sea, te extrañamos_ – no, no creo que me extrañen deben de odiarme, especialmente él – _sabes que los chicos no pueden estar molestos contigo por mucho tiempo, y tu padre menos._

_Mamá te marco luego, ¿vale? – _escuche un suspiro_ –_

_Edward se va de la cuidad_- silencio- _acaba de ganar un caso muy importante y quiere comenzar su propio bufete pero no aquí…_

Siempre que hablaba con ella me decía algo de él, no niego que me muero por saber de él, pero me siento fatal cuando me menciona lo mucho que ha cambiado.

_Bien por él mamá_…- vi que Jacob entraba a mi cuarto, le pedí un minuto haciendo un movimiento con la mano – _bueno ahora si te dejo, te quiero y a papá también, adiós_

_También te queremos Bells_ – colgué.

_¿Todo bien muñeca?_ – como odiaba que me llamara así…

_Si_- estaba un poco ida en mis pensamientos, a donde iría Edward? siempre deseo establecerse en Seattle.

_Sabes que estoy aquí para ti_ – asentí – _ya han pasado cinco meses desde que comenzamos a salir_ – le llamaba a estos salir, bufe lo que hacía era llenarme de regalos – _creo que debemos pasar a otro nivel._

_Jacob creo que ya es tiempo de que regrese a casa_ - dije mientras se me acercaba como un depredador ve a su presa, y de esta no me salvaba.

Me acostó en la enorme cama mientras me dejaba besos regados por el cuello hasta que llego a mi boca y yo aunque sabía lo que pasaría no hice nada. Fui consiente de cada movimiento, por lo que cada uno hizo que me sintiera más bajo. No me había percatado de que lloraba hasta que Jacob se levantó.

_Creo que tienes razón es momento de que te vayas a casa_ – no respondí – _puedes quedarte mientras consigas donde quedarte, yo estaré fuera en un viaje de negocios. _

_Fin de flashback _

Como me arrepentía de ese día y todo lo que me llevo a eso. Lo más que me pesaba era saber que por estúpida había perdido a Edward, que con él no me faltaba nada y aun así busque más y caí y todavía estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ese golpe. Un mes después me encontraba compartiendo apartamento con mis dos compañeras de trabajos Ángela y Jessica. Quería ahorrar algo de dinero antes de volver a casa. Lo que me tomo más tiempo del deseado.

Me encontraba en la entrada del edificio MC bufete, el cual me entere que acaban de trasladar de Nueva York. Entre y fui directo a presentarme con la recepcionista quien muy amablemente me indico que pasara a la sala de entrevista donde Emily, la secretaria actual de mi posible jefe me entrevistaría. Treinta minutos después salía con una gran sonrisa, lo había logrado y ahora comenzaría a establecerme poco a poco.

Decidí ir con mis padres quienes a pesar de todo no me dieron la espalda. Aunque Charlie fue un poco más severo conmigo, perdono mi falta de respeto. Si porque no solo había faltado a Edward, si no que a mis padres, a mis amigos y a los padres de Edward quienes me querían como a una hija. Quince minutos después me encontraba estacionándome frente a la casa de mis padres y se me fue el corazón al ver el carro de Carlisle ahí. Sabía que en algún momento debía hablar con ellos pero no ahora, no me sentía preparada mentalmente para eso. Aun así entre y en cuanto me vieron se creó un silencio nada cómodo.

_Hola_ – salude pero no me respondieron, por lo menos no Carlisle y Esme, quienes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a despedirse de mis padres. En cuanto se dirigieron a la puerta los llame – Esme, Carlisle…

Fue Esme quien se giró primero - _Sra. Cullen para ti, solo me llaman así mis seres queridos, mi familia – _no gritaba pero su voz era severa. Asentí

_Sra. Cullen quería pedirle disculpas porque sé que le falle a usted y su familia, solo quiero que sepa que me arrepiento de mis decisiones y_… - me calle cuando fui interrumpida por Esme

_No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar_ – asentí, ya que si hablaba comenzaría a llorar- _además a mí no es a quien debes pedir perdón_… _aunque mejor es si ni siquiera te volvieras a acercar a mi hijo, bastante daño has hecho, permiso_ – y así se fueron, mire a mis padres quien me miraban con tristeza.

_Ni siquiera sé dónde está _- murmure para mí misma cuando me disponía a irme para mi casa ya que no tenía el ánimo de quedarme.

Cuando mamá dijo- _Edward regresa hija y regresa para quedarse. _


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo II

Creo que casi acabo con toda la comida que había en el refrigerador. No conseguía calmar mi ansiedad sabiendo que Edward estaba en la cuidad y que podía encontrarme con él en cualquier momento. Razón por la que decidí esconderme en mi apartamento hasta que fuera necesario salir o sea mañana lunes porque comenzaría a trabajar. Me encontraba de pie en la cocina cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta, me tense.

No podía ser él, él no sabía dónde vivía, a menos que mamá se lo dijera… no, no eso no… escuche que tocaron con más insistencia. No, no podía ser, no me debía sentir importante.

_Ya voy_! – Grite, antes de salir corriendo a abrir, me solté el cabello y me acomode la ropa. No sé porque me sentía así, tal vez una parte en mi interior deseaba que fuera el, que viniera a buscarme, aunque solo fuera para darle explicaciones. Se las debía. Entonces volvieron a tocar, cuando abrí sentí una mezcla de emociones.

_Bella por Dios que mucho tardasteis en abrir_ – no era Edward,

era Rosalie mi prima

_Rose_…- me hice a un lado para que entrara

_Esperabas a alguien más… si quieres me voy_ –

_No, claro que no… es solo que estoy un poco ansiosa…_ – sonreí – _nerviosa ya sabes como soy._

_A qué se debe, si se puede saber-_ dijo mientras de sentaba en el sofá individual que tenía junto a la cama.

_Bueno mañana comienzo a trabajar y_…

_Y ya sabes que Edward regresa_ – no fue una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación.

_Bueno si, pero pensé que ya estaba en la cuidad y pensé que fuera el quien estuviera aquí…_

_Bella, no ha regresado, lo hará si, pero solo Esme y Carlisle lo saben – se quedó pensativa por un momento – además no creo que venga a buscarte porque no sabe que estas aquí _– asentí_ – es que un tiempo luego de que te fueras nos prohibió a todos hablarle de ti, y bueno esa regla se ha cumplido hasta el día de hoy. _

Eso me dolió pero lo merecía y lo sabia.

_Entiendo que no quiera saber de mi…- _Rose me interrumpió

_Bueno cambiemos de tema, ya preparada para mañana?_

_Si eso creo, aunque mañana mismo conoceré a mi jefe porque se tuvo que quedar en Nueva York cerrando unos casos, espero agradarle._

_Lo harás Bella – me sonrió_

Nos quedamos un par de horas hablando, hasta que Rose, ya que según ella debía descansar para comenzar con mucha energía mañana. Sabía que solo quería ir a ver a Emmett

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano por lo que me sobro mucho tiempo y aunque la oficina me quedaba cerca, a solo quince minutos decidí salir cuarenta minutos antes, bueno nunca se sabe lo que pase, además era mejor esperar unos minutos a que estar corriendo como una loca para llegar a tiempo. Aprendí eso de Edward cuando estábamos cuando comenzamos en la universidad.

_Flashback_

_Amor vamos, despierta – _gruñí estaba demasiado cómoda para levantarme_ - se te hará tarde_

_¿Qué hora es?_

_Las siete de la mañana._

_Edward, amor por Dios es demasiado temprano, mi entrevista es a las nueve _– me volví a tapar la cara con la sabana, a lo que Edward rio

_Vamos te hice el desayuno y quiero que nos vayamos juntos. _– lo mire y sonreí_ – Además dicen que el que madruga y es puntual, Dios lo ayuda. _

_No creo que lo de puntual sea parte del refrán pero está bien – _me beso con ternura –_ tienes razón_

_Pues claro que la tengo – _solté una carcajada

_Que humilde Sr. Cullen- _le di un beso y me fui a la ducha

_Fin de flashback_

Tan pronto entre, Kate, la recepcionista me saludo – _Buenos días señorita Swan, el licenciado ya se encuentra en su oficina _– gracias a Dios llegue temprano, pensé

_Buenos días para ti también y por favor dime Bella – _sonreí

_Está bien Bella, en tan pronto estés lista puedes pasar- _asentí

_Gracias – _

Rápidamente deje mis cosas en mi escritorio, tome una libreta de apuntes, una pluma y fui directo a la oficina de mi jefe. Solo alcance a escuchar cuando Emily mencionaba que había sido la mejor candidata que había entrevistado cuando di dos suaves toques en la puerta.

_Adelante_ – escuche a Emily. Entre y cerré la puerta, y en cuanto alce la vista me quede estática en mi lugar, ahí estaba él, Dios era él, sentado en el puesto de jefe, lo que quería decir… o no por favor no, esto debía ser el mal sueño.

_Pasa Bella_, siéntate – dijo Emily, pero yo no podía dejar de ver a Edward, quien rápidamente cambio su mirada de sorpresa a una mirada fría la cual me causo miedo.

**Hola! **

**Soy nueva en esto! **** Díganme si les va gustando o no, aunque espero que sí! Así que me dejan sus reviews, acepto sugerencias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III**

Me quede estática en mi lugar, tratando de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. No era un sueño para mi mala suerte, era él, era Edward. Esto era el karma, pero del malo. Me sentía mareada, sentía que devolvería mi desayuno.

Dios ¿qué iba hacer? ¿Tendría que buscar otro trabajo?...

_Bella, ven siéntate te has puesto pálida_ - dijo Emily

Emily, ¿porque nunca me dijo el nombre de mi futuro jefe? y yo ¿porque nunca pregunte?, por Dios estaba acabada.

Me senté al lado de Emily, algo temblorosa cosa que vi que Edward noto.

_Te presento a tu nuevo jefe Bella, el licenciado Edward Cullen – _no dije nada solo asentí_- Edward, esta es Isabella Swan_ – dirigí mi mirada hacia Edward, quien seguía con la mirada igual de fría

El aire se sentía tenso y denso, casi no podía respirar. Que estaría pensando Edward, no quería asumir nada pero estaba segura que debería comenzar a buscar otro trabajo.

_Buenos días_ – dijo de la forma más helada

Yo solo pude asentir -

_Bueno yo me retiro tengo que terminar unos pendientes que me quedan aquí _– Emily se levantó y mientras se dirigía a la puerta Edward la llamo, aquí va este es el fin…

_Me gustaría hablar contigo en cualquier momento que tengas pendiente_ – ella asintió y se retiró.

Cuando regreso su vista a mí no pude evitar notar ese frialdad – _Hola –_ dije en un susurro

_Buenos días señorita Swan, debo decir que ciertamente confió en el buen criterio de Emily, pero no estoy seguro que en esta ocasión haya tomado la mejor decisión, así que…_

Sentí pánico en ese momento…

_Por favor Ed… sr. Cullen necesito este trabajo_ - me detuve al ver su mirada de advertencia – e_ntiendo_, _si me permite me retiro_…- me levante de mi asiento, estaba jodida y no había nada que podía hacer. De alguna manera la vida tenía que cobrarme lo que había hecho y que mejor que esto, ¿no? La verdad es que no podía reprochar ya que sabía que me lo merecía..

_No me gusta ser interrumpido_ – volví a sentarme – _tampoco me gusta que asuman_ _lo que hare o diré, ¿entendido?_ – Asentí – _estarás en un periodo de prueba indefinido, debes demostrar lo que me ha dicho Emily._ _Trabajaras con ella el día de hoy. Puede retirarse_ –

_Gracias_ - Me disponía a hacerlo cuando su voz me detuvo –

_No doy segundas oportunidades Swan, deberá esforzarse por quedarse con el puesto. _

No pude decir palabra, creo que fue una indirecta demasiado directa. Salí de su oficina como alma que lleva el diablo. El corazón me latía tan fuerte que no podía escuchar nada más solo mis latidos, llegue al tocador como no había nadie me cerré con llave, necesitaba un momento para reponerme de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Edward seria mi jefe y yo no quería pensar cual sería el propósito de todo esto, ¿cuál era su propósito de ponerme a prueba para saber si soy lo suficientemente buena? ¿Porque no me fui en el momento en que lo vi? Buen creo que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, sabía que por ahora era la única manera que lo tendría cerca para pedirle que me perdone, aunque también sé que nunca más me aceptaría. Él es bueno pero tiene su orgullo y sé que lo herí.

Me refresque y cuando estuve un poco más calmada salí en busca de Emily, quien salía de la oficina de Edward.

_Bella necesito que pases unos contratos, Edward los necesita para mañana a primera hora, yo no he terminado con el papeleo que corresponde para poder irme así que te dejo ese encargo._

_Me pongo a ello enseguida – _le sonreí mientras me acomodaba en mi escritorio y en ese momento salió Edward

_Isabella_ – no sé porque di un respingo, bueno creo que si se y es que siempre que estaba molesto conmigo me llamaba por mi nombre... – _tengo asuntos pendientes fuera, no quiero que me moleste nadie, me informara mañana cualquier novedad. ¿Entendido?_

_Si Sr. Cullen – _mi voz no salió tan fuerte como hubiese deseado

_Emily, sé que te vas hoy así que buena suerte, has sido una excelente empleada. Antes de irte enséñale a Isabella lo más esencial, lo necesitara – _

_Claro y gracias por la oportunidad.- _con un simple asentimiento se fue.

_Creo que no está de humor así que por el bien de ambas es mejor que no esté aquí – _más que por el bien de Emily, estoy segura de que es mejor por mi bien.

El día transcurrió relativamente tranquilo todos hacían su trabajo de manera eficiente, yo agradecía tener a Emily conmigo ya que me sentía nerviosa e insegura y digamos que no era por el trabajo necesariamente. Almorcé con Kate, quien fue muy amable conmigo. Vi a Garrett quien era el amor platónico de Kate, sentí un poco de pena por ella ya que ni la miro. Al llegar de mi hora de almuerzo termine dos contratos, actualice la agenda en la tableta que me indico Emily, la cual usaría de ahora en adelante, archive documentos y este último para mí fue lo peor, debido a que Edward tenía un cuarto junto a su oficina donde se archivaba todo, pero al parecer era un área un poco restringida para todos menos Edward y su gente de confianza según Emily, lo que quería decir que ni los de mantenimiento entraban con frecuencia para mi desgracia. Salí del cuarto con alergia. A las cinco de la tarde Emily me indico que ya podía retirarme ya que habíamos acabado, le di las gracias por todo lo que me enseño y me fui.

Cuando llegue a la salida del edificio para mi desgracia llovía a cantaros. Ni modo debía mojarme hasta llegar a mi coche, creo que lloverá unas horas. Salí corriendo hasta mi coche y no sé porque no había sacado las llaves antes, eso me pasa por distraída. Las busque en mi bolso y nada, a este punto estaba ensopada, miré a todos lados y solo había un auto gris estacionado cerca de mí, claro con esta lluvia no habría nadie fuera. Regrese a la oficina y busque mis llaves entre las cosas de mi escritorio y nada otra vez. Emily me llamo un taxi y así pude irme a casa. Le pague y me subí.

Una vez bañada, y lista para la cama, me tome mis medicamentos. Me disponía a cerrar las cortinas cuando me percate del auto que pasaba lentamente por la calle uno parecido al que vi dos horas antes frente a la oficina pero claro estaba lloviendo a cantaros y no se veía muy bien. Estaba muy cansada que me acosté, mañana sería un día difícil.

**Hola! **

**¿Les Gusto? **

**Bueno me dejan sus reviews y me dejan saber si debo seguir o no… recuerden soy nueva en esto, espero les guste! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV**

Mi segundo día de trabajo y no pintaba nada bien. Me levante sintiéndome horrible, me pesaba el cuerpo y me dolía la cabeza por lo que tome unos analgésicos y me fui a la oficina. Llegue y para mi sorpresa, me habían remolcado el carro.

¡Perfecto!- ahora tendría que ir en mi hora de almuerzo, mire hacia el cielo suspirando.

Entre a al edificio encontrándome con Kate.

Hola Bella – me saludo - ¿te sientes bien te vez un poco cansada?

Si solo es un poco de congestión – sonreí –

Ok, ¿quieres que almorcemos juntas?

Hoy no puedo, me remolcaron el auto y tendré que buscarlo a esa hora – le dije con un gesto de un poco molesto – ella asintió en compresión

Está bien, en otra será – asentí despidiéndome y fui directo a mi escritorio, quería tener todo listo para cuando llegara Edward. Me encontraba revisando unos documentos cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba.

¿Bella? – Levante la vista para encontrarme con un Jasper con una mirada interrogativa – no puede ser, nunca pensé que…

Edward me contrato, si lo que piensas es que, ¿qué hago aquí?... bueno no me ha contratado, estoy en un periodo de prueba más bien. Creo que no te lo habían dicho, por la cara que tienes – Jasper se quedó un momento en silencio.

No, nunca hablamos de ti – mi corazón se encogió un poco – me sorprende que aceptaras –

Necesito el trabajo Jasper… - y quieres tenerlo cerca me grito mi conciencia - no estoy muy bien y no puedo darme el lujo de escoger…

Sr. Cullen, Isabella – Edward nos interrumpió, no nos habíamos percatado de que había llegado – Jasper es tu superior por lo cual te debes dirigir a él como tal – lo mire y asentí mordiéndome el labio - ¡hermano! – lo saludo con un abrazo y una palmada en la espalda - ¿cómo está todo?, vamos a mi oficina – y así sin más se fue a su oficina, Jasper me sonrió y lo siguió.

Como ya tenía todo listo, solo esperaba por Edward. Llame a la compañía de remolque, donde me indicaron donde podía recogerlo, solo que antes de las cinco de la tarde. Luego de que colgué creo que paso media hora cuando vi salir a Jasper, con cara de pocos amigos.

Sr. Cullen, ¿ya se retira? –

Jasper, Bella, dime Jasper – dijo un poco exasperado. Asentí – Edward me dijo que ya podías pasar.

Gracias – rápidamente fui a donde Edward – me dijo Jas… su hermano el señor Cullen que me mando a llamar – asintió

Necesito un informe de lo que paso ayer mientras no estaba. – ¿de dónde había salido este hombre tan arrogante?

Bueno todos los contratos que necesitabas, para la reunión de hoy a las doce y media están terminados, solo falta su visto bueno. Su cita del viernes se pospuso para el viernes siguiente, el abogado del acusado pidió un plazo. Se archivaron unos documentos, espero indicaciones sobre otros. Lo llamaron de fundación Luz, para saber si contaban con el donativo del MC Bufete.

Me quede en silencio, creo que se me habían notado los nervios, hable sin parar por lo que estaba agitada. Le entregue los contratos y él los reviso.

Bien, confirme con la fundación el donativo. Acomode la cita de viernes. Me facilitas los documentos que no han sido archivados. Los contratos están bien. Puede retirarse - me levante y me fui.

Ni un gracias Isabella - refunfuñe para mí misma, es que se creía mejor que yo. Es que ahora se creía un ser superior un ser omnipotente. Está bien, si cometí un error del cual estaba totalmente arrepentida, quería pedirle perdón pero ¿cómo?, si ni me miraba y cuando lo hacia lo hacía sin expresión, solo una de rencor. Sabía que me odiaba y como iniciar esa conversación. ¿Porque no mejor votarme? si se notaba que no quería ni verme.

Me puse a hacer lo que me había dicho inmediatamente mejor y terminaba rápido y así podía salir. A las doce y cuarto Edward, salió de su oficina.

Isabella necesito esto ordenado por fechas y encuadernado para cuando regrese de mi reunión - tiro unos papeles sobre mi escritorio, lo mire sorprendida por la brusquedad del acto y por qué era una gran pila de papeles - Nos vemos a las dos.

Perdón sr. Cullen, - carraspeé, se detuvo y me miro con ¿odio?- a la una es mi hora de almuerzo y debo ir a…

No me interesa Swan, espero eso listo para cuando regrese – sentí tanta rabia pero no dije nada y se fue. ¡Dios! Tras de que me quedare sin comer, también me quedare sin carro, ¡mi cabeza explotaría! Me toque la sien masajeando en forma circular. Pensé que podría pero por mi bien tendré que ir buscando otro trabajo. Esta relación jefe a empleado no funcionara y mucho menos con el pasado que tenemos. ¿En que estaba pensando? Sin más remedio me dispuse a hacer lo que me había ordena

A las dos y veinte llego Edward, y sonrió satisfecho al ver que había cumplido su orden.

Bien – dijo y se encerró en su oficina

Idiota – masculle entre dientes

El gran día llegaba a su fin (nótese el sarcasmo). Eran las seis de la tarde. Recogí mis pertenencias y llame a un taxi. Le dije a mi muy simpático jefe (nótese el sarcasmo, otra vez) que ya me retiraba y me fui. Esperaría afuera el taxi necesitaba el aire fresco. Una vez fuera respire hondo, tenía tantas ganas de llorar baje la cabeza por que sentí mi ojos humedecerse.

¿Estás bien? - me tense en ese momento, sabía quién era y no quería mirarlo asentí sin verlo, – ¿segura? No te tez muy bien –creo que percibí una nota de preocupación, pero eso solo debía ser mi imaginación, suspire, parpadee unas cuantas veces lo que me ayudo a controlar las lágrimas.

Claro – mentí- solo es un dolor de cabeza y hambre, nada que no se pueda resolver – sonreí y vi que me miraba pensativo

¿Esperas a alguien?

Si – su mirada se tornó glacial, ¿pero qué le pasa se volvió bipolar o qué?

Entiendo…- se veía algo tenso y entendí que malinterpreto… ¡o por el amor a Cristo!

No… bueno si, es que llame a un taxi porque se me perdieron las llaves de mi auto y hoy que venía con la copia pero ya lo habían remolcado. Quería ir a buscarlo pero… no me dio tiempo. Por lo tanto si, espero a alguien… al taxista. – sentía la necesidad de explicarme y creo que lo hice demás.

Oh, - pauso unos segundos - ¿necesitas que te lleve? - No me dio tiempo a contestar cuando vi que llegaba el taxi –

No quiero ocuparte, además ya llego el taxi, no vemos mañana – me iba a despedir con un beso en la mejilla pero me detuve y le di la mano – gracias – el me dio un leve apretón y sentí una leve corriente que hacia tanto no sentía. Edward me soltó la mano como si le quemara, se me apretó el pecho.

Adiós – dijo y con eso me fui-

Llegue a mi apartamento y ya sin poder aguantar más llore y llore. No me sentía bien ni física ni mentalmente. Sentía que quería matar a Edward por tratarme así, quería pedirle perdón un millón de veces quería que me abrazara quería sentirme protegida por él como siempre me había sentido pero no lo valore.

Me prepare una cena ligera, tenía el estómago revuelto y no me apetecía comer algo pesado. Hoy me acostaría temprano, me sentía demasiado agotada como para seguir de pie. Fui a cerrar las cortinas cuando vi pasar un auto gris parecido al de la noche anterior, será de algún vecino. Me acosté y quede dormida en solo minutos.

.

.

Los días pasaron y llevaba la misma rutina, llegaba a la oficina temprano, hacia mi trabajo, Edward seguía en el mismo papel de jefe arrogante, seguía viéndome con la misma mirada de rencor. No hubo ningún incidente hasta el viernes de esa semana cuando apareció Garrett, quien si no mal interprete me estaba coqueteando.

Flashback

Hola – levante la mirada y me encontré con el amor platónico de Kate, era guapo debía admitir – ¿eres la secretaria nueva?

Hola, si esa soy yo la nueva – sonreí

Garrett, de recursos humanos – me extendió su mano, la cual yo estreche – mucho gusto…

Isabella, pero me puede decir Bella – solté su mano

Me gusta, te va la perfección – me guiño un ojo, ¿de verdad estaba coqueteando conmigo?

Bueno en que puedo ayudarte – pregunte queriendo desviar hacia donde iban sus intenciones –

Quería saber ¿qué fecha está disponible el licenciado Cullen, para la reunión con mi departamento?

Oh si déjame chequear en la agenda…-

Garrett, no creo que tenía que venir hasta acá teniendo teléfono por el cual te puedes comunicar sin problemas - levante mi cabeza deteniendo mi labor mirando a Edward, quien había salido se su oficina con cara de pocos amigos – retírese yo me comunicare con su jefe para darle la fecha – dijo en un tono medio contenido

Disculpe – y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo

Edward me miro furioso y yo no entendía porque.

Fin de Flashback

Desde ese día había pasado casi dos semanas y con cada día que pasaba se me hacía más difícil. Debía hablar con Edward y pedirle perdón, no aguantaba esa mirada de odio que me daba en todo momento. Hoy era jueves y se acercaba la hora de salida, este era el momento. Toque la puerta de su oficina - Adelante -escuche.

Abrí más que nerviosa, ya no me sentía muy segura de mi decisión mucho menos cuando me miro como si era lo menos que quería ver en ese momento.

Yo… yo quería hablar contigo...- suspire – quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso… quería pedirte perdón por…- no pude termina cuando lo vi mirarme fijo y me quede paralizada por el odio que destilaba su mirada.

Estoy seguro que no le conviene mencionar cualquier cosa del pasado y menos tratar de justificar su naturaleza de… mujer fácil- un pequeño jadeo salió de mi boca y sentí mis ojos humedecerse - Además la vida laboral no se mezcla con la personal, retírese.

Yo…-

Retírese- grito y lo hice me fui lo más rápido posible de allí agradecí al cielo por ya tener mi auto.

De camino a mi apartamento escuche mi celular sonar y no quise contestar era Rose. Al llegar le envié un mensaje diciéndole que mañana la llamaría y apague el celular. No quería que nadie me escuchara así, no paraba de llorar. Rápidamente llegue y me metí a la ducha, me sentía horrible, me sentía humillada. No se cuanto estuve ahí, el agua comenzó a ponerse fría por lo que salí rápidamente y me acosté no podía dejar de llorar, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente me levante sintiéndome peor que nunca, no quería ir a trabajar, no quería verlo a él, pero sabía que no era la mejor idea el ausentarme al trabajo, todavía estaba en periodo de prueba.

Llegue a la oficina para encontrarme con que Edward, no vendría en todo el día. Debí admitir que me sentía más que aliviada. Pero poco me duro ese alivio.

Me encontraba en el cuarto de archivo con la puerta abierta y la puerta principal de la oficina de Edward abierta también, no quería malos entendidos. Llevaba toda la tarde archivando ya que quedaba bastante que organizar, debido al traslado que se hizo de Nueva York. Comencé a tararear una canción. Me sentía un poco más tranquila ya que Edward no se había aparecido en todo el día por la oficina y ya mismo era mi hora de salida y Dios sabe cuánto quería irme, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Veo que ha adelantado mucho hoy – me quede estática en mi lugar - como no es mucho lo que le queda entiendo que podría terminarlo hoy mismo – me volteé para encontrarme con una mirada penetrante

Sr. Cullen, eso me tomaría un par de horas más… y ya va ser mi hora de salida – me interrumpió

No creo que eso deba ser un inconveniente para usted Swan, no sería la primera vez que lo hace – me quede muda por unos segundos, cada palabra la dijo con toda la mala intención su tono y la forma en que curvo sus labios al final, solo lo confirmaba.

No se preocupe, el trabajo lo terminare hoy - me gire y continúe con mi trabajo.

Ya habían pasado dos horas solo debíamos quedar nosotros dos en la oficina ya que eran las ocho y cuarto de la noche, me faltaba poco cuando escuche como la puerta tras de mí se cerró, me tense esto no podía ser bueno…

¿Porque lo hiciste, porque te fuiste Isabella?- Definitivamente esto no iba a terminar bien...

.

.

**Hola! **

**Les gusto? , espero sus reviews. Hasta el proximo capítulo! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:**

**Hola, quería decirles que estaré publicando una vez por semana o eso espero, ya que estoy comenzando un nuevo semestre en la universidad, pero hare lo imposible por cumplir.**

**No sé mucho sobre Betas, pero lo que tengo entendido es que ayudan con los capítulos. Ya saben que soy nueva en esto y me gustaría tener esa ayudita. Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo espero les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo V**

¿Porque lo hiciste Isabella, porque te largaste? – pregunto con voz cargada de furia

Me gire para encontrármelo parado en medio de cuarto, me quede quieta viéndolo fijamente, sentía como comenzaba a temblar, tenía miedo…

¡Contesta, maldita sea! – grito mientras daba un paso hacia mi

Yo… -por Dios no sabía que decirle y mucho menos por la furia que emanaba – yo no creo que sea el momento de hablar…

¿A no? ¿No eras tú, la que tenías que decir algo ayer? –

Si, y si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien no me quiso escuchar, fuiste tú quien dijo muy claro que no se mezclaba la vida laboral con la personal – lo vi hacer su manos puños a cada lado de su cuerpo – ¿Qué cambio de ayer para hoy Sr. Cullen? – sonrió de forma fría y me estremecí. Por Dios Bella no sabes cuándo callarte, me grito esa voz de mi interior

Edward dio un paso más quedando justo frente a mí, por lo que retrocedí uno golpeando el archivo

Digamos que es simple… curiosidad – decía mientras movía sus manos - que me intriga escuchar como defiende lo indefendible, así que dime Isabella, ¿porque te largaste?

Yo cometí un error…- trague con un poco de dificultad - y me arrepiento por ello. Aprendí a valorar lo que de verdad es importante… – lo escuche carcajearse de forma burlesca por lo que me calle

¡Oh por favor Isabella, vamos ¡ Mejor dime que ese maldito te dejo porque se cansó de ti… bueno aunque por lo que yo recuerdo no tendría por qué haberse cansado – corto la distancia que quedaba entre ambos y me tomo por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, un jadeo salió de mi boca y mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse – No te pregunte que aprendiste, te pregunte porque te largasteis.

Edward yo no… - puse mis manos en su pecho para intentar alejarlo, fallando en el intento –

¿Tú no que Isabella? - Su agarre se hizo más fuerte

Sentémonos y te explico todo – el solo miraba fijamente mis labios – sé que te debo una explicación y sé que debo disculparme…- fui callada cuando sentí su cara tan cerca de la mía que podía sentir su aliento, sentía mis rodillas como gelatina… ¿iba a besarme?

¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué no te satisfacía en la cama? – Dijo mientras rozaba su nariz por mi cuello - O ¿Qué no te pago lo suficiente para retenerte a su lado? – a este punto yo ya no podía controlar la lágrimas. Comencé a empujarlo y él se alejó – Siempre todo por dinero ¿verdad?

Comencé a negar mientras me dirigía a la puerta, pero en cuanto la abrí, Edward me agarro del brazo y con su mano libre cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, pegándome a ella a su vez

¡Suéltame me haces daño! – me removía en sus brazos tratando de escapar –

¡Contesta! – respiraba de forma alterada

Ya te dije – hipé a causa de la llanto – cometí un error y no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy – baje la cabeza rendida, me sentía exhausta

Te doy el doble de lo que él te dio – lo mire sin entender –

No te estoy entendiendo, ¿Qué quieres…- se pegó más a mi cuerpo

No te hagas la tonta. Te doy el doble de lo que él te dio para que estuvieras con él. Para que fueras su puta personal… – lo empuje con todas mi fuerzas logrando que solo retrocediera un paso y le di una cachetada.

¿Cómo que… ¿me estás diciendo que…. Eres un imbécil, eres un idiota hijo de… - me calle no quería seguir provocando – al parecer tu propósito no era escucharme sino más bien en querer lastimarme… felicidades lo lograste, Edward. – no dijo nada solo me miraba- así que con su permio sr. Cullen, me retiro.

No entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Edward quería convertirme en su… por Dios ni podía mencionarlo. Me fui de la oficina lo más rápido que pude. No quería arriesgarme a que fuera a mi encuentro y tener otro enfrentamiento, eso era lo menos que quería. Edward estaba herido lo sabía y lo entendía, sabía que era mi culpa y quería pedirle que me perdonara, pero ya veo que esa opción se fue a la mierda. Llegue a mi apartamento, me estacione y baje. Escuche mi celular sonar y lo busque en mi bolso.

Rose – conteste

Bella, ¿porque no me has llamado? ¡Eres una mala prima! – dijo con una voz quejosa

Rose, perdóname he estado un poco olvidadiza

Te perdono, quería invitarte a comer el domingo en mi apartamento. Es un pequeño compartir con los chicos…

¿Que? – Dije en un medio grito – no Rose, por favor, sabes que ninguno de ellos me quieren ver, yo no quiero incomodar a nadie así que es mejor que no vaya – me quede en un momento en silencio – mejor otro día vamos a comer tu y yo.

¡No Bella, no! Hazme caso, por favor. No dejare de molestarte hasta que me digas que si – ahí no, yo sabía lo molesta que se podría convertir Rose cuando se proponía algo

Está bien, está bien! Iré para no escucharte – la escuche reír – así que nos vemos el domingo. Adiós Rose

Adiós Bella – dijo victoriosa

Colgué la llamada. Perdóname Rose, pero no puedo ir bastante tengo con Edward, para tener que ver a Alice, Emmett y Jasper mirarme como si fuera la peste.

Pase todo el sábado haciendo los que aceres de la casa. Esa noche me llego un mensaje de texto de Rose diciendo que nos reuniríamos en su casa a las seis de la tarde. Sin pensarlo dos veces apague el celular. El domingo paso relativamente tranquilo aunque yo me sentía nerviosa por estar imaginando que Rose vendría a agarrarme por el pelo y llevarme a su casa.

.

.

Era lunes por la mañana y me encontraba en la oficina. Lo había pensado todo el fin de semana, y tenía que renunciar lo sabía, no creo que Edward me querría allí después de haberlo abofeteado.

Tenía mi carta de renuncia ya redactada, solo debía notificarlo con Edward, y así ponerle fin a esta locura de quedarme a trabajar con él. No sé qué me llevo a pensar que sería una buena idea. Solo había que verle la cara cuando me veía, para saber que me estaba haciendo un favor por simple lastima.

Me encontraba en el baño con Kate, quien me contaba de su aburrido fin de semana algo que tuvimos en común.

Bella, por Dios, ¡necesito un hombre! –Grito con las manos en el aire – ¿sabes que es llevar un mes sin nada de nada? Porque el chico lindo de la oficina ni te mira.- ella quejándose por un mes, creo que se moriría si alguna vez está un año-

No seas exagerada Kate, es solo un mes – le dije riendo – además si Garrett "no te nota", es porque es uno de esos hombres con ínfulas de papi rico, que le coquetea a las mujeres, se hace notar pero, pretende que seas tú quien te le sirvas –

Pues con gusto lo haría – dijo con una carcajada

No Kate, créeme que eso no funciona, solo haría que después de todo te sintieras peor – ella solo se encogió de hombros y yo hice lo mismo – ya vamos que hay que trabajar – en el momento que salimos del baño no encontramos de frente con Garrett –

Bella – dijo sonriendo – Kate – hizo un asentimiento de cabeza –

Hola- dijimos ambas al unionismo –

Bueno yo sigo mi camino que no se si mi jefe ya llego – Kate siguió mis pasos cuando esta se desvió hacia el área de recepción, Garrett me detuvo frente a mi escritorio

Bella, quería preguntarte si querías, el sábado por la tarde, ir a un pequeño compartir que va a ver en un bar que acaban de abrir…

No es el momento de pedir citas Garrett – su tono fue gélido, oh por favor, ¡no! - me voltee para verlo pero fue un error, porque si las miradas mataran…- así que vallase a trabajar que no le pago para que ande coqueteando con _mi secretaria_ – eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono tan posesivo que me tense – Swan, a mi oficina ahora – asentí

Edward entro a su oficina tirando la puerta con un poco más de fuerza.

Garrett, me tengo que ir…

Bella, solo piénsalo, el motivo es mi cumpleaños y me gustaría verte allí – ¿y ahora como me lo saco de enzima?

¿Puedo llevar a Kate conmigo? – me miro un poco extraño, pero asintió-

¡Bien! Después de que vallas, todo bien.

Bueno me voy que no quiero molestar al jefe – él se rio bajito y asintió, me fui. Tome la carta y fui a su oficina.

Se encontraba sentado en su silla de cuero negro, mirándome fijamente por lo que me detuve a medio camino de su oficina.

¿Ya termino tu coqueteo del día? – ¿Del día? ¿Qué le pasa? – ¿Te gusta Garrett?

¿Vas a salir con él?

No estaba coqueteando, y si fuera a salir con él no es de tu incumbencia…- ¡Bella no aprendes a cerrar la boca estúpida! escuche como comenzó a reír con un tono amenazante, se levantó de su asiento y yo retrocedí un paso.

Isabella – chasqueo la lengua – no me provoques. Claro que no me importa, no te sientas importante que no lo eres…- sentí que se me encogía el pecho - solo que aquí no es el lugar correcto para ligar.

Ese no es el caso, pero no se preocupe – camine hacia el escritorio y le deje la carta enfrente – no tendrá que preocuparse por una posible escena de ligue. –él bajo la mirada hacia el papel –

¿Qué mierda es esto?

Sr. Cullen, ¿no sabes leer? – Me miro – es mi carta de renuncia- me encamine hacia la puerta y de momento sentí que me tomo del brazo y me arrastro al cuarto de archivo. Estaba comenzando a odiar este cuarto.

¿Qué mierda te paso? ¡Suéltame! – Me zafe de su agarre – No sé porque carajos reaccionas así, deberías estar feliz, si tan insignificante soy, no tienes por qué molestarte – grite -

¡Cállate! - Ignorando lo que dijo, continúe

Así que déjame ir por mis cosas, me largo y te dejo de amargar cada día, con mis "espectaculares ligues"– dije esto último haciendo las comillas con mis dedos. Me dirigí a la puerta

Me tomo por ambos brazos y me acórralo contra la puerta pegando su cuerpo a mí. Subió una mano y me tomo por la nuca y sentí su labios contra lo míos. Me quede inmóvil. Por unos segundos no se movió y yo trate de alejarlo. Sentí como se aferraba a mí y como delineaba mis labios con su lengua y me estremecí por la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo. Abrí la boca a la vez que gemí contra sus labios y él profundizo el beso, yo correspondí.

¡Por Dios, como lo extrañe! Subí mis manos hasta su cuello, pero sentí que comenzó a disminuir la intensidad. Se alejó unos centímetros de mi cara y yo me encontré jadeado. Aun con los ojos cerrados lo escuche decir

Cuando digo que te calles, te callas – yo abrí mi boca para responder, pero la volví a cerrar no podía pensar con claridad – ¿Por qué quieres irte? – dijo aun sin soltarme

Yo… yo no creo que sea bueno para ti que yo siga aquí…

Tú no sabes nada, fui yo quien te dio el trabajo ¿no? – Asentí – Así que no eres tu quien decides nada.

Edward por favor, no vamos más que a provocar situaciones las cuales nos llevaran a enfrentarnos… y no quiero eso, se lo que piensas de mí y no quiero que me lo recuerdes, porque créeme que conmigo misma me basta y me sobra para sentirme como mierda... – comencé a ver borroso por las lágrimas acumuladas -Yo de verdad siento todo, siento haberte hecho daño porque tú no te merecías eso. Y ahora me ayudas dándome trabajo, a pesar de que no te agrade mi presencia y no sabes cuánto me duele saber que fui yo la que provoque que te sintieras así hacia mí – las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas - Te pido perdón Edward, te pido perdón por haber hecho lo que hice y haberte hecho daño. Por haber perdido a un buen hombre, por haberte perdido a ti – susurre lo último con voz ahogada y baje la cabeza

Pues de nada me sirvió ser un buen hombre – dijo con tono amargo – Escúchame Isabella, no quiero que te vayas, quiero que me demuestres lo arrepentida que estas y te quedes trabajando para mí. No habrá más reclamos. – Me soltó y no pude evitar sentir frio- Me hizo apartarme de la puerta para él, poder salir, me quede un poco confundida cuando regreso con una hoja en la mano.

Nada de esto ha pasado, esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarme que no eres la misma de antes, que has madurado. ¿Estamos claros?- dijo mientras rompía mi carta de renuncia

Me tomo unos segundo poder contestar no había procesado todo pero aun así asentí, accediendo

Bien puedes irte, regresa mañana. No estás en condiciones de estar aquí hoy. – no cuestione nada solo sabía que me sentía confundida, recogí mis cosas y me fui. No me sentía con la suficiente fuerza para debatirle.

.

.

Comencé a despertar por unos golpes en la puerta, muy insistentes por cierto

¡Ya voy! – me levante molesta, ya que aunque había gritado no se dignaron en parar de golpear – por Dios, quien carajos…- sonreí – Hola prima – sabía que estaba en problemas

Nada de prima Isabella, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarme plantada? Eres una pésima prima – grito-

Rose…

Nada de Rose, te he llamado todo el fin de semana y nada que contestas – mierda, había dejado mi celular apagado el fin de semana- porque no contestasteis. Sabías que quería que fueras al compartir y no lo hicisteis…

Rose discúlpame, te lo recompensare. Iremos a comer juntas, lo prometo –

No, nada de eso. Para mí era importante que fueras y no lo hicisteis. Me hicisteis quedar mal con Emmett, ya que él, dijo que no irías porque así eras tú – dijo a la vez que me señalaba, sentí culpa y más cuando sabía que estaba pensando Emmett de mi –

Rose perdóname, no me sentía bien, hago lo que sea para contentarte – hice un puchero

El viernes en mi casa a las siete, estaremos todos incluso tía Renne y tío Charle y pobre de ti que faltes – de esta no me salvaba – tengo un anuncio bien importante

Está bien lo prometo, que allí estaré.

.

.

La semana paso tranquila Edward, no era el mismo Edward con el que había comenzado a trabajar sino que se parecía más al Edward que deje hace ya casi dos años. Me sentía extraña pero no de una mala manera. De alguna forma sentía esperanza, de que algún día pudiéramos volver a ser por lo menos amigo.

Me encontraba llegando de almorzar con Kate y le acababa de contar lo de la fiesta de Garrett

¡Bella! – grito tomándome de brazo para que no entrara a la oficina. Como odiaba que me gritaran – ¿y hasta hoy jueves vienes a decírmelo? No tengo nada que ponerme, ¡no puedo ir!

Kate, vamos es el sábado, puedes ir a comprarte algo – ella negó – si tu na vas yo tampoco, y mira que pierdes la oportunidad – me miro con odio, yo sonreí

Encontrare algo- suspiro pero sonrió

.

Me encontraba redactando una carta que Edward me había pedido, cuando se comunicó por el teléfono y me pidió que pasara por su oficina.

Diga sr. Cullen – debía admitir que a veces me sentía tonta llamándolo así-

Necesito que me busques el caso de las empresas Justino, búscalo en los archivos de casos cerrados de enero. –

¿Todo bien? Digo si el caso cerró en enero, ¿porque lo quieres dos meses y medio después?

No es nada importante solo quiero revisarlos por algo parecido que se me presento –

Está bien, en un momento lo busco y se lo entrego – el asintió

Una hora después había terminado la carta, la cual le entregue a Edward y comencé a buscar lo que pidió. Pero para mí bendita suerte no aparecía. Por el amor a cristo había buscado cada uno de los archivo y nada estaba cansada. Así que fui a decírselo a Edward pero cuando me voltee hacia la puerta y él, estaba ahí parado.

Sucede algo – no sé porque me tense, me sentía un poco amenazada, por su mirada no sabía cómo describirla –

Es que el record del caso no aparece… lo he buscado por todos lados y nada – vi la hora y marcaba las siete y media – ya creo que es hora de irme…

Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo, lo necesito- trague con un poco de dificultas, algo en su voz me decía que no solo hablaba del record. – Necesito esos documentos - Vez Bella, tranquila no te hagas ideas que no son, como él dijo la otra vez no soy importante-

Está bien – dije bajito no sé qué rayos me pasaba. Y así estuvimos media hora más entre mirada extrañas que me daba él de momento - No aparece nada, creo deberíamos dejarlo para mañana – propuse. Pero me tomo por sorpresa cuando vi que caminada hacia mí ya que se encontraba el archivo de la esquina, cuando llego a mí me tomo de nuca con la mano izquierda y me pego a su cuerpo sin decir nada mientras me rozaba los labios con su pulgar

Ed… Edward ¿qué estás haciendo?- trate de soltarme pero él, solo aferro su agarre

Shhh, no digas nada – dijo rozando sus labios con los míos- no me rechaces, te necesito Isabella – me beso de forma salvaje, en el momento en que gemí él invadió mi boca por completo. Sentí esa descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Sentí como sus manos bajaban a mi trasero y me levantaba, por lo que por acto reflejo lo rodee con mis piernas. Unos segundo después sentí me dejaba en una superficie plana cuando abrí mis ojos está en su escritorio. Esto estaba mal, estaba mal. Pero no quería que se detuviera. Beso mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su cabello. Sentí que iba subiendo mi falda hasta mis caderas y bajo mis bragas, a la vez que rozaba con un dedo mi punto sensible. Grite por la sensación que me causo y abrí un poco más mis piernas. Con desespero busque el botón de sus pantalones e inmediatamente lo solté introduje mi mano y comencé a acariciarlo, Edward soltó un gruñido.

Edward por favor… - jadee ya que él seguía tocándome –

¿Qué Isabella, por favor qué? – Dejo de tocarme y me miró fijamente y alejo mis manos de su miembro, yo por poco lloro – Dime

Te necesito – me tomo por las cadera posicionándome y se introdujo en mi de una estocada – grite por la fuerza, él se quedó quieto los primero segundos luego comenzó a moverse. Yo acariciaba su pecho sobre su camisa mientras correspondía a lo demandante de su beso.

Deje de besarlo para coger aire, Edward comenzó a acariciar mis senos. En ese momento sentía como el orgasmo se formaba en mi vientre y me deje llevar. Me corrí y unas estocadas después sentí como él lo hacía.

Nos encontrábamos jadeando tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Sentí como salía de y me estremecí, sentí mis ojos humedecerse por el vacío que sentía. Cuando vi como comenzaba a arreglarse, hice lo mismo. Ambos en completo silencio.

Edward, yo…- lo vi tomar su chaqueta y su maletín

Vámonos – me tomo del brazo me llevo hasta mi escritorio, yo recogí mis cosas y cuando salimos del edificio fue que hablo – Te llevo a tu casa – yo comencé a negar – ¿porque no? ¿Esperas a alguien? – será imbécil, suspire –

Traje mi auto, y no, no espero a nadie –dije molesta, él asintió

Bien nos vemos entonces – me quede con la boca abierta, como podía actuar así como si nada –

No tienes nada que decirme, acabamos de estar juntos y actúas como si nada- dije un poco incrédula

Isabella, por favor, no puedo hablar ahora, en otro momento. Además, esto no cambia nada… -me gire y comencé a caminar hacia mi auto no quería escucharlo más, me estaba tratando como a una…

Isabella – dijo con su tono de voz fuerte, no me detuve, me subí a mi auto y arranqué. Que estúpida fui. No, no fui, soy.

.

.

**¡Hola! **

**¿Les gusto? Bueno me dejan sus reviews y me dicen que tal.**

**Este capítulo es de 13 páginas en World, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. **

**Como mencione anteriormente necesito una Beta, no sé cómo funciona, pero me dejan el email y nos comunicamos. Hasta luego!**


End file.
